


show me the way

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo and The Bug Hunters, Blue Butterflies, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Longing, Love, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-TRoS, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is sad, Reylo - Freeform, Searching, Tros fix-it, the butterflies lead rey home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: In which the blue butterflies lead Rey home...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	show me the way

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by Ben Solo and The Bug Hunters, if you haven't seen it I suggest you check it out because baby Ben Solo is sooooo cute! 
> 
> This fic is un-betaed so all mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance!

The first time she saw them, she was dreaming. She presumed it meant nothing. It was simply just a dream, a nice change from the nightmares that had plagued her mind since Exegol. Images of lightning and cold stone would visit her each night, leaving her to wake up and scream into the night, shivering uncontrollably. 

When she had gone to sleep that night, she had been preparing herself for the menacing cackle of her grandfather and the fading image of her lost love. But instead, as she closed her eyes, a blue glow appeared before her. At first, she thought it was a trick, something that led to the cold blue flashes of lightning that had nearly destroyed everything she loved. 

However, it was in fact just a glow. It flew around her playfully and she soon recognised that it was a butterfly, a beautiful blue butterfly. She had smiled as it moved through the darkness, tickling her fingertips when it landed on her hand. 

That’s when she had woken. For once she was at peace as the morning light poured through the window. Shortly after waking, she had gotten up to go about her day, brushing the dream away because the reality was that it was just that, a dream.

She believed it was nothing, until two nights later, she dreamed of them again. 

This time there were two, they were guiding her along a dark path, pulling her towards something. Rey had followed them, along the blue glows to show her the way. What they were leading her to, she was unsure. But she knew it meant something, they were trying to show her something, she was certain of that.

There was an invisible pull in her chest, dragging her through the darkness, pleading with her to understand what it all meant. 

Once again, when the butterflies had rested upon her hands, tickling her fingers, she had woken. 

This time she didn’t brush it off, she made her way down to the Resistance control room in the early hours of the morning and turned on a holo computer. She spent hours searching the holonet for ‘glowing blue butterflies’. Unfortunately, several different species from planets all over the galaxy. It was impossible to identify which species she had seen in her dreams. 

With a heavy heart, Rey turned off the holo computer and went back to work on the Falcon. In the months since Exegol, she had taken to restore it back to its former glory. The ship had been through a lot over the years after being in the hands of so many different people and battles. There was a lot of work to be done and Chewie had been happy to let her get on with it, working away and fixing malfunctions one step at a time. 

Her dreams had gone back to the horrors of Exegol. More often than not she would wake up in the middle of the night and cry, whispering Ben as she wept. Rey longed for him, to stand at his side, to be in his arms once again. The universe was cruel, and she cursed it every day for taking him from her. 

He had sacrificed everything for her, turned to the light to save her from the Sith Lord’s clutches. But why, of all things, did he have to sacrifice his life? If only the force had been kind enough to allow them a future, to give them a chance at happiness after they had both lived through so much pain. 

Then one day, after she had almost forgotten about the butterflies completely due to their absence in her dreams, she saw them again. This time it wasn’t through a dream. This time they were  _ real.  _ It ignited a spark of hope within her.

As she was fixing the frustrating Falcon hyperdrive, she had reached for her hydro-spanner, and there it was. Perched on top of her toolbox was a glowing blue butterfly, one just like the two she had seen in her dreams. It flew up and made it’s way out of the Falcon, moving down the ramp. 

Rey had jumped to her feet, following it out of the Falcon and into the jungle without hesitation. It was trying to show her something. 

The butterfly led her through the jungle, Rey broke into a run, chasing it as she jumped across branches and weaved her way through the trees. Whether the butterfly had intended it or not, she was following the course from her days with General Organa. The soft blue glow came to a stop, resting on the red sash that she had cut with the Skywalker saber. 

But, when she blinked, it was gone. 

She climbed the tree and pulled down the sash. It was a while before she decided to go back to the base. Sitting beneath one of the large trees, she had meditated, something she had always struggled with. 

Her mind was always too busy to clear. Taking deep breaths, she reached out and searched for answers, trying to uncover what both the butterflies and the sash could mean. All she found was the lifeforms around her, the balance between life and of course the bond. The bond that at the moment was simply a string that led to nothing, gaping darkness where Ben should be. 

She gave up after a couple of hours and made her way back to the Falcon to resume her work, clutching the red fabric. It meant something, she knew was one step closer to discovering the truth behind the mysterious blue glows.

Over the next few days, the butterflies continued to appear in her dreams, each night they multiplied. On the twelve night, she had been surrounded by them and found herself dancing, playfully spinning as they flew around her. She felt like a small child, enchanted by the magical creatures. There was peace, and she smiled. It felt like forever since she had smiled, a genuine smile, not a small one she gave her friends when they asked if she was okay. The last person she had given that smile to was Ben after he had given his life to wake her from the darkness that had captured her. 

When she woke from the dream, she was surprised to see a butterfly perched on her chest. Rey watched as it flew in the direction of her open window. Pulling back the covers, she pulled on a robe over her sleeping clothes before climbing out of the window, jumping down and landing on the jungle floor. 

Once again, she ran through the jungle, chasing the blue glow. To her surprise, it led her up the ramp of the Falcon. 

“Morning Chewie, morning Maz!” Rey panted as she ran past the pair, following the butterfly into the back of the ship. She stumbled over the various tools and storage crates that littered the floor, wincing as she stepped on a hydro spanner, the metal biting at her foot. 

The butterfly led her into one of the crew’s cabins. It was a room she hadn’t ventured in before, Chewie had always been insistent on keeping the door closed, she hadn’t paid it any attention until now, deciding it was better for Chewie to have his privacy. But this blue glow seemed to be adamant that they were let in, it’s wings brushing against the door. With a sigh, Rey opened the door. 

It flew inside and Rey followed, looking around the room with curiosity. It was incredibly bare. A small cot with beige sheets, a bedside table and a dresser were the only pieces of furniture. Sitting down on the bed, Rey felt an odd lump underneath her. Pulling back the sheets, she found a stuffed toy, a tooka doll. She held it with care, looking down at the toy curiously.

The blue glow quickly caught her attention once again and she watched as the butterfly landed on the handle of the bedside table bottom draw. As it touched down, it slowly began to fade, until the blue glow and disappeared completely. Rey blinked, it was gone so suddenly. 

Placing the tooka doll on the pillow, she knelt down next to the bottom and rested her hand on the draw’s handle. Slowly, she began to open it, her breath catching in her throat as she peered inside. 

To her surprise, the draw was full of a range of books, toys and personal items. From the looks of things, they belonged to a child, she didn’t need to guess who. The first thing she took out was a book entitled,  _ A Brief History of the Stars.  _ Rey smiled, she had always known he was more of a scholar than a fighter. The next item was what she recognised to be a calligraphy set. She knew very little of the art, only from glances inside Ben Solo’s mind. Putting it aside, she reached inside once again and pulled out a holoimage. 

When Rey looked at the people in the image, her heart broke. Han and Leia had bright smiles across their faces, eyes full of joy as they looked down at an equally happy little boy with large ears and dark raven hair. Her fingers gently traced along the image and Rey sighed, how could the universe be so cruel to three people who had already been through so much? 

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the family, wishing they were still here. Maybe she could’ve been part of that family. Rey sobbed as she placed it on the bedside table before taking the small tooka doll and holding it to her chest. 

It was only then that she began to wonder why the blue butterfly had led her there. The red fabric had been confusing, but Ben’s possessions? Both things had to link together in one way or another. And now Rey was more determined than ever to find out.

\---

She didn’t have to wait that long to find out. That night, she dreamed not of darkness or the nightmares of Exegol. But the blue butterflies were still with her. She was in a lush field, with great waterfalls in the distance and greenery beneath her feet. 

It was beautiful, the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Taking slow steps, she moved through the field with the blue glows guiding the way. She knew this place, it matched the description of the place the General had described to her. Naboo, the planet where her mother had once been Queen and later a senator.

Rey smiled, this was a place of good and wonderful memories. She felt honoured to be a part of it, even if this was only a dream. 

The butterflies came to a sudden stop and Rey watched as they began to circle her. In the distance a shadow appeared, coming from the thick forest that lay ahead. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they drew closer. She knew who it was, there was no doubt about it.

With tears in her eyes and a desperate heart, Rey stretched out her hand, silently pleading for them to come closer to her. She wanted them to take her hand. 

But, just as the figure was about to reveal themselves, one of the butterflies rested on her hand and she knew then that it was time to go. Taking a deep breath, Rey closed her eyes. 

When she opened them again, she was back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She fought back a sob, she had been so close. So close to finding him again. Was her own mind against her? Denying her the small joy of being able to see him again, even if it was within the confines of her own subconscious. 

She wanted to burst into tears, bury herself beneath her duvet and never come back out. But she could feel a glimmer of hope in the distance. The butterflies had shown her where she needed to go, they had shown her where the answers she sought lay. All she needed to do was take the chance, it could lead to nothing, but she’d never forgive herself if she gave up now. She couldn’t live the rest of her life saying, what if?

With a newfound determination, Rey walked up the ramp of the Falcon the next morning after having bid her friends goodbye. They had been reluctant to let her go, desperate to know where she was headed. Rey simply smiled and reassured them that she wouldn’t be gone long, that it was simply a “Jedi related mission”. 

The journey to Naboo felt like it lasted an eternity. She refused to sleep or rest. Instead, she sat in the pilot’s seat, holding Ben’s old tooka doll as she watched blue rays fly past the windows of the cockpit. Ben could be within her reach, could the force have been kind enough to offer them a second chance?

Exhaustion must have taken over at some point because Rey woke clutching the doll as the sound of the navi-computer alerting her that they had arrived filled the cockpit. Rubbing her eyes, she placed the tooka doll in the co-pilot’s seat and began the landing cycle. 

As she came closer to the surface of the planet, she immediately recognised the surroundings from her dream. A small smile came across her face as she landed the Falcon in the lush green field she had seen only a few hours before.

She wasted no time in making her way out of the Falcon and down the ramp, practically running into the green field and taking great pleasure from the way the long grass tickled her skin. 

The sun shone down on her, warming her skin as she looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a pleasant warmth, unlike the blazing sun of Jakku she had worked under for years. There were waterfalls in the distance, crystal blue water that made Rey want to run straight in. But she had a mission, a reason for being here.

As soon as the blue glow appeared before her, it captured her gaze. Rey smiled, “Hello again,” she whispered as it began to lead the way, just as it had so many times before. The red sash was tucked safely in her pocket, alongside Ben’s tooka doll. She hoped she would find out the relevance of both items soon.

The butterfly led her to the edge of the forest from her dream, although this time there was no shadow of a man she once knew this time. Rey’s heart sank, this had been a ridiculous idea, she had let her imagination create something that simply wasn’t real. 

With a sigh she came to a stop, going any further would only give her false hope. She stopped walking, looking down at the ground and trying her best not to cry. But as soon as she stopped moving, the blue butterfly came back to her and rested on her hand. 

It wanted her to continue, it wanted to show her something once again.

With a small smile, Rey nodded slowly, fully aware that the insect most likely didn’t understand her. It flew off her hand and moved further into a forest, Rey followed. She moved over logs and large rocks, her feet crunching against feet as she moved across the forest floor.

The blue glow led her to a clearing, moving through a canopy of leaves. Rey pushed her way through, brushing leaves away from her face. Once she had made her way through, she thought she would collapse. For standing in front of her was a man dressed in black, his back to her. 

She was fairly certain she had stopped breathing, she wanted to call out his name but found herself speechless. The canopy itself was incredible, full of blue butterflies who flew around, lighting the area with their glow.

The butterfly that had led her there, flew forward and rested on his hand. Rey watched, her heart pounding as he turned, a bright smile spreading across his face when his eyes met her own. 

“Rey,”

“Ben,”

Rey found herself walking towards him, reaching out to him before finding herself in his arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held onto him, swearing she would never let him go again. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his hands stroking her hair as she wept freely into his chest, whispering his name over and over again. 

The blue butterflies danced around them, resting on their heads and shoulders which earned a chuckle from both of them. 

Rey looked up at Ben, “Butterflies?” she asked curiously.

Ben shrugged, “They owed me a favour,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
